Forgotten Night
by Chiri Kushi
Summary: Ryan Wolfe is arrested.
1. Ryan Wolfe

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Ryan Wolfe was a man on a mission. He avoided the looks and whispers of his colleagues as he ran down the corridor. His eyes shifted slightly to the ground as he saw the one person he was trying his damness not to run into. He came to a complete stop inches away from the D.N.A. lab, and sighed. 

Rick Stetler stood patiently in the door frame leading to the lab. He smiled triumphantly as his eyes landed on Ryan, "Ryan Wolfe, hands behind your back. You are under arrest for the murder of Charlotte Jacobson."

* * *

2 months earlier 

Ryan's day did not get off to a good start. The electricity for his entire apartment complex shut down while he was sleeping, he woke up half an hour after his regular time, his shower was freezing, he couldn't make himself coffee, and all the food in his refrigerator has to be thrown out because it spoiled.

All in all, Ryan was not in the mood to deal with work today. He grabs his ringing cell phone as he opens his car door, "This is Wolfe."

"Hi Ryan. It's Calleigh," Calleigh Duquesne's voice rings through the speaker.

Ryan closed his eyes in disbelief at him self, "Cal, I'm sorry. I'm running late today, I'm on my way in as we speak, and will be there in about twenty minutes."

"You? Late? I never though I'd see the day. That's not why I'm calling. Remember the Brown Case?"

"Cheating husband killed his wife because she served him with divorce papers. I vaguely recall the case. Why, what's up?"

"I'm in court all day on the Schwartz case, but I also have a meeting with Charlie Jacobson, the ADA working the Brown Case. Could you go to that meeting for me?"

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, I can do that for you. What time is the meeting at?"

"Ten-thirty. You have plenty of time. Thanks babe. I'll catch you later?"

"Yeah. I'll see you back at the lab. Bye," He hung up the phone and continued to drive to work in silence.

Walking into work late was never fun. He rolled his eyes at the audible snickers as he walked to Horatio Caine's office. Horatio looked up from the report he was writing when he heard Ryan open the door.

"Mister Wolfe, come in," he said slowly as he put his pen down, thankful for the surprise break, "What can I do for you?"

Ryan avoided the topic of his tardiness, and shifted his eyes to the ground, "Calleigh's in court today, and I am taking her meeting that she had with the DA's office at ten-thirty. Could you have Boa Vista do my call outs?"

Horatio nodded as he spoke, "Sure thing."

"Thanks, H," Ryan said and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Ryan," he called subtly saying his first name. Ryan stopped and looked back, "Why were you late today?"

Ryan inwardly groaned, "The power in my building went out last night. I'm sorry H, I should have called."

Horatio smiled, "Don't worry about it. Those things happen. I'm just surprised that you don't have a backup plan for if those things happen."

Ryan laughed, "I do, but that's a different story. I have to go get my case notes and then I'll be leaving." Ryan turned around and hurriedly walked out of the door avoiding any other comment Horatio might have.

Horatio simply smiled as he picked up his pen and finished his report.


	2. Rick Stetler

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Rick Stetler was not a patient man. He felt that if the evidence was pointing to one way, one person, that was that. End of discussion; arrest the person and let's get on with our lives. 

When it's one of his own though, he has all the time in the world. He's worked IAB for so many years now, watched so many crooked cops get away with practically anything, that he's learned to take his time.

He was not about to let Ryan Wolfe get away with this murder. Horatio can't save him, not this time. He smiled at the man in the chair opposite of him. It wasn't a friendly smile, or even an emotional one at that. It was a sly smile, a smile that wasn't given anything away. "Tell me again, Ryan. How long did you know Charlie?" he asked as he drummed his fingers on the black slate desk in between the two of them.

Ryan sighed as he grew agitated, "I knew her for two months."

"And you were dating her?" Rick asked as he continued to drum.

"Yes. We were dating," Ryan said as he leaned back in his chair, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"How did you two meet?"

"We met two months ago because of a case that she was prosecuting that Calleigh and I collected evidence on," Ryan said as he leaned into the table, glaring at Rick as he continued to drum his fingers softly on the table.

* * *

2 months earlier 

Ryan strolled through the revolving doors into the dark and gray building with apprehensive ease. He stared at the hardwood floor and back up to the painted ceiling. Instead of angels, the ceiling had the stars and planets gracefully painted. He thought that this building was better built for the university, rather than the district attorney's office. His footsteps echoed as he walked to the desk with the middle aged woman hard at work.

He almost felt like he was back in high school, walking into the principal's office for back talking a teacher. The woman looked up at him as he neared her, "Hello. What can I help you with today?"

Ryan cleared his throat before answering, "I have a ten thirty meeting with Charlie Jacobson."

"Let me check Charlie's schedule," The secretary smiled as she looked at the computer screen for a brief moment. She started typing then paused. She looked at Ryan quizzically, "It says here that Charlie has an appointment with a Calleigh Duquesne. Are you Calleigh?"

Ryan smiled sheepishly, "Erm, no. Ryan Wolfe. Calleigh has a prior engagement."

She smiled in understanding, "Ok, take that elevator to the third floor. As soon as you exit the elevator, take a left, her office is the third on the right."

Ryan smiled, "Thank you." He turned and walked off to the elevator. He looked back over his shoulder as he pressed the up button of the elevator. He looked at how the hard wood floor seemed to encircle the secretary. Behind her, the hardwood floor opened to a gigantic space, perfect for dances and grand balls.

Just then the elevator alerted Ryan to its arrival, and slowly opened its doors. He walked through the threshold, turned around, and pressed the button for the third floor. After a brief moment, the doors closed, and the elevator silently lifted to its final destination.

As the doors opened, Ryan let out the air that he didn't realize he was holding in. He never liked this place, or the DA's for that matter. They always have an arrogant way about them. He has yet to have a good experience with one, and he wasn't expecting one today.

He got out of the elevator and took a left. To his instant left was a rail overlooking the grand hall. The building from this view was even more impressive than the view from the entrance. He continued walking and counted doors. What felt like an eternity actually only took him three seconds. He knocked on the cherry glazed door.

A loud rumbling could be heard on the other side of the door before a female voice came through, "Come in." Ryan opened the door to a small office, with a woman with brown hair standing on a stool, either putting a book away, or taking it down he couldn't tell as to which. She looked at Ryan with confusion evident in her eyes, "Well now. You're not Calleigh Duquesne. Who are you?"

Ryan was just as confused. He thought that when he heard the name Charlie, that he'd be meeting with a male lawyer. Not that he was complaining though, "I'm Ryan Wolfe, I work with Calleigh. She's in court today and couldn't make the meeting."

Charlie nodded as she got down from the stool, "Well, I guess we are both not getting what we expected then."

Ryan chuckled nervously, "What do you mean?"

"I saw the confused look on your face. You must have thought you were meeting with a Charles," she said as she picked up a folder from the book shelf and brought it to her desk. She dropped the folder and walked around the desk stopping in front of Ryan. She extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Charlotte Jacobson. You can call me Charlie."

Ryan blushed shyly as he reached for her hand. "Hi Charlie."

"Well then, now that pleasantries are done, how about you take a seat and we can get started," Charlie said as she walked back to the other side of the desk and took a seat in her chair. Ryan followed suit.

About an hour later laughter could be heard down the hall from Charlie's office. Ryan was wiping imaginary tears from his eyes as Charlie was putting files back into the filing cabinet behind her.

Ryan's laughter subsided as Charlie looked back at him. She smiled sheepishly and went towards the other side of the desk, "Well Ryan. I have all the information I need, but if I need anything I'll give you or Calleigh a call."

She turned around as Ryan blurted, "Did you want to go to dinner with me tonight?"

Charlie looked back at him with surprise, "What?"

"I, uh," he stuttered and looked down to floor, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

Charlie smiled, "I'd love to, but it would have to be a late one, I still have quite a bit of work to do before I leave today."

"Okay, how's eight?" Ryan said as he nervously shifted his weight between his feet.

Charlie smiled as she opens the door, "Eight sounds great. I'll see you then."


	3. Alexx Woods

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Alex Woods was humming. She only ever hummed for two reasons. She was either very upset, or very happy. Today she was worried for Ryan. She sighed as she continued to work on her current autopsy. 

She was thankful for the swooshing sound of her autopsy doors opening and swiftly closing after her visitor. She looked up, "How's he holding up Eric?"

Eric Delko looked restless. He shifted slightly to his right foot as he stood in place, ten feet from where she was standing. "Stetler arrested Ryan. He's interrogating him as we speak."

Alexx put down her tools and looked at Eric. Her eyes turned into a glare. "He did what? I swear, when I get in a room alone with that man."

Eric slightly chuckled as he shook his head, "He wouldn't know what hit him. Ryan's holding his own though. We know he didn't do it, Ryan knows he didn't do it, and we all know the evidence will point into the direction of the person who did."

"You're right. How's the night shift doing?"

"Pete's getting a little antsy. He knows that everyone is watching his every move as he shifts through the evidence. I think it's making him a little nervous. Have you seen Calleigh?" He changed subject inadvertently. He just wanted to get the reason why he came to see Alexx.

"I haven't. How is she doing?"

"Better than Ryan. You know how she is though. She'll hide her emotions until they boil over. It has to be hard for her. Her best friend murdered, and your other friend being accused of it," Eric said as shook his head.

The door opened again and a tired eyed Calleigh walked through the door. She looked between the two of them, and sighed. "Hey guys. Hey Alexx, how's the autopsy going?"

"It's going. Baby, you look tired, are you ok?" Alexx asked concern apparent in her voice.

Calleigh half heartedly smiled, "Oh, you know me. I'm fine. I just didn't get any sleep last night, that's all."

Alexx looked at her incredulously, "This has nothing to do with your friend?"

What smile Calleigh had disappeared at that statement, and she frowned. If she was as honest with them as she should be with herself, she would tell them the agony she's going through. Having her friend, her good friend, dead. To be one the first officers to respond. To see her body tan-she shuddered as she forced the memory away as quickly as it came. She looked back at Alexx, "Alexx, really. I'll be okay. Okay?"

Eric cleared his throat, more or less to remind the two headstrong women that he was still in the room, but to also get Calleigh's attention. "Are you sure you can handle this case?"

She inwardly groaned as she continued to stare at Eric, "Yes. I'm fine."

Eric nodded in understanding, "Well, I found some evidence that leads to the marina. Care to join?"

"I'd love to. Alexx, I'll be back for the autopsy report," Calleigh said as she followed Eric out the door. Alexx simply waved them off as she continued to work.

* * *

"Alright. So you last saw Charlie last night. About what time was that?" Stetler asked, looking intently at Ryan. 

"We went out for dinner at seven. We considered it sort of a good luck dinner because she had an interview today with a firm. We went back to my place at eight-thirty. She left at ten. She had an early morning ahead," Ryan said flatly as he stared at the glass behind Stetler's head. He was beyond aggravated. He knew what Stetler was implying, and yes it was true. He was the last person to see her, besides her killer.

"Ryan," Stetler sighed, "I'm going to be blunt with you. We found your DNA in her sexual assault kit."

Ryan looked at Stetler, obvious confusion written on his face. When realization hit, he laughed angrily, "You're kidding right? I had sex with my girlfriend. I didn't know that was illegal."

"Ryan, stop playing games with me, I know you killed her."

"Why the hell would I kill her? She was my girlfriend! Where's my motive? I didn't kill Charlie. We had dinner, we had sex, and she left to go back to her place because she had an early morning."

Before Stetler could say what he was about to say next, Pete came in with a DVD in hand. Stetler glared, "Damn it Paddington, I'm in the middle of an interrogation. What the hell do you want?"

"You need to see this, now," Pete said as he left the room on his way back to the AV lab.

Stetler glared at Ryan, "Stay put."

Ryan scoffed after him.

* * *

"This have better be good. You should know better than to interrupt an interrogation like that," Stetler said as he crossed his arms. 

"Normally I don't interfere, but you needed to see this. This is the security camera of the parking lot where the victim was found."

"You mean, her entire attack was caught on tape?" Stetler asked incredulously. He was extremely pleased that this investigation was going so smoothly. He continued in silence as the footage began playing on screen. Pete skipped to the time frame where Charlie was murdered, and looked at Stetler as he watched the footage intently.

Realization dawned on his face as he continued to watch. Pete looked at him, "In short, Sergeant Stetler, Ryan did not kill Charlie Jacobson."


	4. Horatio Caine and Eric Delko

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Horatio Caine carefully walked down the long corridor. Word traveled fast around the crime lab, and it traveled even faster when it involved one of his own. Taking off his sunglasses he walked into the room Rick Stetler was standing in. Stetler glared as Horatio smirked. "Rick, may I have a word?" He asked as he looked through the two way glass. 

Stetler continued to watch Ryan's every move. Stetler sighed, "Horatio, now is not a good time. My suspect just fell through, and I have no new leads. My case is stalling."

"This, is no longer your case Rick," Horatio stated simply.

Stetler was flabbergasted, "What do you mean? This is my case, I plan to see it through to the end."

"The only reason this was your case was because you were quick to react to evidence that was found. Evidence that even you should have known would have been found circumstantial in the court of law. You are IAB, Rick. You are only in charge when the situation involves a police officer. This case no longer involves Ryan. You no longer need to be here," Horatio said as he opened the door to the room Ryan was sitting in.

Ryan looked up, and stared wide eyed as Horatio walked through the room. "H, I don't know what's going on. I swear that I-" he was interrupted when Horatio put his hand up.

"You are free to go. I'm going to have you and Calleigh work on the marina case. Eric and I will be handling Charlie's case, okay?"

Ryan nodded, "Alright. Where is Calleigh?"

"Calleigh and Eric are downstairs, I caught them just before they were about to leave. Calleigh will get you up to speed on the case," Horatio said as he turned back around and walked out the room.

Ryan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. He looked at the mirror, looked at his tired eyes staring right back. If he was right, then Stetler was still there behind the mirror, glaring right back. He shuddered than smirked as he got up to leave. He knew better than to smirk at that particular moment, with the scrutiny of Stetler still on him, he just couldn't help it. He walked through the door, looked to his right, and watched as Stetler stared after him.

* * *

Eric stood outside the crime lab, waiting for Horatio. He watched as Ryan walked through the doors, crime kit in hand. Ryan walked towards Calleigh, who had her back turned away from the doors. Ryan placed his hand on Calleigh's shoulder, and said something indistinguishable to Eric. He watched as Calleigh turned around and looked at Ryan and nodded solemnly as she looked down at the ground. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were talking about. 

"Eric, are you ready to head back to the parking garage?" He jumped back to reality as Horatio stood next to him. He nodded and Horatio grimly grinned, "Ok, I'll meet you at the Hummer." Horatio turned and walked back towards where Ryan and Calleigh were still standing."

Eric turned and walked in the direction of the hummers.

* * *

Ryan was free. He would have to take Pete out for drinks when this was all over. He laughed bitterly to himself as he opened the doors to the outside of the lab. He stopped short when he saw Calleigh looking out into space. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. She stiffened as he spoke, "How are you holding up?" 

Calleigh turned around and nodded as she spoke, "I'm fine. I just wish people would stop asking me that. How about you?"

"I'm just glad that the evidence worked out," he said as he looked down at his feet.

"What evidence did Stetler have on you anyway?"

"You don't want to know," Ryan said as Horatio walked up to them.

"Will you two be ok to work this case? If not I'm sure Pete and the night crew can work it while you take a day or two off," Horatio said slowly, showing his concern the only way he knows how to.

"I'm fine Horatio," Calleigh said at the same time as Ryan. They looked at each other and looked back down.

Horatio nodded, "Okay. If you need to change your mind, don't be afraid to let me know." He turned and walked away, sliding his sunglasses back on as he walked towards where Eric was left standing at the hummers.

* * *

Eric Delko shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He looked over his left shoulder at Horatio, who was currently driving the Hummer. He sighed, but didn't say what he was thinking. He felt sudden pressure as his thoughts kept going to the case that he and Horatio were about to work on. They have the murder on video tape, which makes the case a little bit easier. No guessing games to the events that took place over night. The problem came from questions that kept arising in Eric's mind. Who killed Charlie, and why did they do it? 

Horatio turned the Hummer suddenly and Charlie's apartment complex came in view. Eric felt an epic battle arise inside of him as his breath caught in his throat. He didn't see the original crime scene earlier that day. No, he was busy on the marina case while Calleigh got the call out for Charlie's murder. He also didn't see the tape; he left that up to Horatio. He didn't know what to expect when he got there. He heard from the night crew that it wasn't pretty, and he tried to mentally prepare himself.

His mind kept wandering though his thoughts at eighty miles an hour as Horatio parked the vehicle. He looked at Eric, "Eric, you alright to do this?"

Eric's train of thought snapped to present day as he looked Horatio in the eye, "Yeah, I'm alright. Let's get this done." Horatio nodded as they got out of the vehicle at the same time.

"According to Rick's notes, Ryan mentioned that Charlie had an interview today. Also, Pete found no workable prints, so the killer probably wore gloves. But we don't think he knew about the surveillance camera."

"What makes you think that?" Eric asked as he looked beyond the crime tape. There was blood everywhere. A bloody hand print was left on a blue Toyota. Eric assumed that the car must have been Charlie's.

"He didn't wear any facial protection, and we got a decent photo of what our assailant looks like," Horatio said as his eyes shined with hope.

Eric looked back at Horatio, "Alright, run what you saw in the tape by me."

Horatio nodded and flashed his light behind a black SUV that was parked opposite the Toyota, "Our suspect hid up front, near the driver side door. When Charlie got out of her vehicle, he came at her, with a three inch blade. He aimed at her abdomen, but missed, and nicked her arm. According to Calleigh, Charlie took self defense classes. So Charlie fought back, and she fought back hard. She hit him in the jaw, which made him lose his balance and fall backward here," he continued, pointing to a questionable stain on the back of the SUV.

Eric bent down with a cotton swab and swiped the stain. Opening his HemaTrace kit, he took out various containers holding clear liquids. He squeezed a drop onto the swab from one bottle, and then squeezed a drop from another. A light, pale pink emitted from the stain, "It's blood. I'll take it to DNA; see if there is a hit in CODIS."

Horatio nodded then continued, "Charlie went for her phone as she ran back to her car, trying to escape. Our suspect caught up to her, threw her phone in that direction," he said as he pointed towards the stairs, where the earlier team already picked up the phone, "Tried to stab her again, but sliced her auxiliary artery in her upper arm."

"That's where all the blood came from?"

"Yes, she kicked him, making him stumble backwards a few feet, he pushed her against the back door, which is why her hand print is here," He said, pointing to the bloody print on the window, "She managed to kick the knife out of his hands, but she was losing so much blood that she was starting to weaken. That's when he snapped her neck. It seems like we are dealing with an amateur."

Eric sighed as he closed his kit, the only evidence the night shift had missed was the blood on the SUV. He looked at Horatio, "Let's run this back to the lab. I'll take this blood sample to Valera and see what else we can come up with from the evidence collected earlier. You can go to Charlie's office." Horatio's eyebrow went sky high at Eric's sudden determination and leadership in his voice. Before Horatio could say anything, and as if Eric was reading his mind; Eric said, "You know how I feel about the DA's office."

Horatio chuckled as they walked back to their Hummer.


	5. Maxine Valera and Frank Tripp

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really please with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.  
_A note about this Chapter:_ This is actually two Chapters; Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. I combined the two because they were both so small.

* * *

Maxine Valera sat patiently, silently urging the printer to print the report. She was shaken out of her trance as the tall Cuban walked into her lab. 

"Hey Valera, is my blood ready?" He said as he stood in the doorway, watching her watch him.

"No. It's just about ready, but the printer doesn't want to play nice and print the report. Come on, print!" She nearly hit the printer off the stand.

Eric simply laughed at her actions, "It's ok Valera. It'll print when it's good and ready."

The printer beeped as it began to print. Valera sighed in relief as she grabbed the finished the report. She looked at the results as Eric continued into the room. "There are two donors from the blood you gave me. One is XX, with a match to the victim. The other XY," Valera said as she sat back down at the computer.

"Did you run the sample through CODIS?" Eric asked as he leaned over her shoulder, watching her work.

"Not yet, I was just about to do that now. Give me about ten seconds," she said as she typed the results into CODIS." The computer ran the results through various files, continually searching for the results that Valera seeked. The computer beeped inconclusive. Valera sighed, "Sorry Eric. This is where my usefulness ends."

Eric sighed, "Thanks Valera. I'm going to give Horatio a head's up. I'll see you later."

"Anytime, Eric. Anytime."

* * *

Horatio stared at the photo of the suspect. He was white, average built, and dark hair. He put the photo back in its file and got out of the Hummer. He looked at the large building, and started to walk inside. 

As soon as he was in the building, he walked up to the secretary as she typed away at her computer. She stopped and looked up at him, "How can I help you today officer?"

"I am here to speak to Mr. Landon Lansing," Horatio said as he shifted the folder into his left hand.

The secretary nodded as she began typing in Landon Lansing's name into her computer, "He in an interview with an ADA at the moment, but I'll let him know you are here."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you, I can show my self to his office." He turned and walked towards the elevator.

Once Horatio got out on the third floor, his phone rang. He answered it with swiftness, " Horatio Caine." He waited in silence as Eric informs him of the current status of the DNA results, "Alright. Thank you, Eric." He flipped his phone off and walked up to Landon's office in silence. He knocked silently then opened the door without waiting.

Landon Lansing looked up from his desk at the sound to see the red headed lieutenant staring back. He smiled grimly, "Horatio. Nice to see you. I wish it could be under different circumstances."

"Landon. I wish the same," Horatio said as noticed the second man in the room. He was dressed in a formal business suit, and looked tense. He was looking straight ahead and didn't look back at Horatio, even when Landon stood to greet Horatio at the door.

Landon looked back at the young man, "This is Sean Jenkins. He and Charlie were up for the same promotion."

Horatio was taken back by the sudden information. Sean stood and looked at Horatio, and Horatio felt a sting of recognition. Horatio looked at Landon and continued to look between the two of them. "Landon, could I have a word with you in private please?"

Landon nodded and looked to Sean. He extended his hand out towards him, "Congratulations again Sean. I'll come find you later and we can discuss details."

Sean nodded as he shook Landon's hand and walked out the door without a second look at Horatio.

Horatio looked to Landon, "Am I to understand that Mr. Jenkins and Miss. Jacobson were both up for a DA position?"

Landon nodded, "Yeah. It's sad too. Charlie put in more time then Jenkins, and would have gotten the position too. Then this happens."

Horatio nodded as he took his phone out of it's holder, "I'm going to make a quick phone call." He walked into the hallway as he dialed familiar numbers.

Frank's cell phone rang as he continued to look over the evidence that the night shift had recovered with Eric. He grabbed for it, flipped it open, and spoke, "Tripp."

"Frank, do me a favor. I need to get a warrant for a DNA sample from Sean Jenkins."

"On what grounds?" Tripp asked as he got up from his seat walking towards the door, Eric looking on in confusion

"Motive."

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

Frank Tripp walked into the interrogation room with an air of ease. He looked to his left and watched as Horatio stood there, waiting patiently for Frank. They looked at their suspect; Sean Jenkins.

After Frank got off the phone with Horatio, he had rushed to the court to get the warrant. Soon after, Eric collected the DNA, rushed the sample to Valera, and they all waited patiently for the results.

With a few choice words from Valera, her report printed with the results they all liked to hear. Sean Jenkins' blood sample was a match to the sample found at the crime scene. They had found their killer.

All they needed now was a confession.

Horatio looked to Frank, and looked back to Sean, "Mr. Jenkins, tell me. Where were you last night?"

"I was at home, getting prepared for my interview this morning," he said, stone faced as he looked at Horatio.

Horatio grinned, "I don't think so." He pulled the photo he had looked at earlier from it's folder and placed it on the table, "Surveillance video puts you at the scene of the crime."

Sean looked at the photo, then back to Horatio, "That's not me."

Horatio pulled another photo from the folder, this time of Sean leaning against the SUV, "When Charlie punched you, your nose opened like Old Faithful, and you bled onto the SUV. We have confirmation that your blood matches the blood found at the crime scene."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Sean said as he looked out the window.

Frank grew tired of his game, "Pull your head out of your ass. You're an ADA. You should know that we have enough for conviction. We have your blood, your photo. We have a means, an opportunity, and a motive."

Sean sighed as he looked back at the table, at the pictures. He looked back and forth between Frank and Horatio, then back to the photos. He sighed again, "Yeah, alright. I did it. I killed Charlie. I knew that she would make DA, instead of me."

Horatio looked down at the photos and nodded, "Now both of you won't be DA's," He looked to the officer standing behind Sean, "Book him."


	6. Natalia Boa Vista

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista was not having a good time. She sat in her chair, her tired eyes blurring at the words on the screen. 

She would have rather worked out on the field, but because of a technical error, she was stuck in the lab. She had to retest DNA from five closed cases that had been reopened due to a technical glitch. Three were done so far, and thankfully the results were all coming up in her favor.

She was stuck in a bit of a contradictory relief. She was pissed that she had to be stuck behind the desk, but if it had to happen, she was glad it happened today of all days. She was relieved that Ryan was found innocent, but the commotion of his arrest, of his interrogation, allowed her to work without the scrutinizing eyes of the lab watching her every move.

She looked up as she crossed the t's and dot the i's of her current case. Four down, one to go. She jumped up in shock as she realized she wasn't alone anymore.

Hand over her heart, Natalia glared as Eric walked into the room, "Eric Delko! Don't sneak up on me like that."

He grinned as he came to rest his hands on the table she was working on, "Hey Nat. How's it going?"

She closed her eyes as her heart began to calm down, she took a deep breath as she spoke, "Boring as hell, but it's good. I heard you caught the guy who killed Ryan's girlfriend. Good job."

He sighed, "Yeah, we did. Thanks. It pisses me off though. Here Stetler was, with all of the evidence laid out in front of him, and he still went after Ryan. If he had just opened his eyes."

Natalia rolled her eyes, "Stetler will be Stetler. He'll do what he always does."

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah well, one of these days it's going to bite him in the ass, and I hope I'm there to witness it."

She laughed, "I hope I'm there to catch it on camera." The both laughed for a moment, before Natalia continued, "How are those two anyway? Ryan, and Calleigh?"

Eric sighed as he slumped his shoulders, the tension of the day beginning to get to him, "You are not the first to ask me that question today. I'm not too sure anymore. I think if they don't get home soon, and away from this place, they might have a bit of a break down."

She opened her mouth to reply, but closed it abruptly as the glass door to the DNA lab opened. Ryan walked in with an evidence bag in hand, oblivious to the two onlookers staring at him.

He looked up and stopped, surprised to see Natalia and Eric both looking at him. "Uh, hey guys. Have you seen Valera anywhere? I have some samples that I need her to put a rush on," Ryan said as his gaze shifted between the two.

"Yeah, she's on break right now, but she'll be back any moment now," Natalia said as she began to drum her pen, anxious to ask what was really on her mind.

Eric cleared his throat as he looked back at Natalia, "I'll catch up with you later, I've got to run anyway."

Natalia grinned as she waved goodbye. Eric walked past Ryan, briefly patting him on the shoulder as he left the lab. Natalia looked at Ryan, and her heart soared into sympathy mode faster than she even realized she was up and nearing him.

He looked at her with confusion evident in his eyes, wondering what she was doing, until she finally settled on just hugging him. Unable to figure out what to do with his hands, and confused even further at Natalia's unusual closeness. He figured the first to hug him out of pure sympathy would have been Alexx, of all people. This, this was unwalked territory.

"I'm so sorry Ryan, I can't believe everything that you've been through today," Natalia said as tears brimmed her eyes, "And now, I'm crying like an idiot. I think the fumes have finally gotten to me." She laughed as she wiped her eyes, "How are you holding up?"

Ryan looked at her and smiled a small smile, never reaching his dulled eyes, which seem to be a dull green gray today, "I'm holding up. I'll be alright. Why are you crying?"

Natalia laughed as she wiped her eyes, stifling her cries as she sat back down, "I told you, the fumes have gotten to me. Plus, you radiated stress and sadness as soon as you opened up the door."

"Am I that obvious?"

She smiled, "Just a bit." The door swung open again, with a disgruntled Valera walking through the door.

She stopped as she looked between the Ryan and Natalia, "Am I interrupting something?" They both shook their heads as Ryan walked up to Valera.

"Hey Valera, could you do me a favor and rush these blood samples?" He said as he placed the evidence bag on the table where Valera stood. She looked down at the bag and nodded. "Thanks, give me a page when they are finished," He turned to Natalia, "Nat, thanks for making me feel a bit better. I'll talk to you later." He walked towards the door and opened it, walking out without a second glance at the women who he presumed was watching his every move.


	7. Calleigh Duqesne

Title: Forgotten Night  
Author: Chiri Kushi  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Category: Action, Suspense, Romance  
Pairing: Calleigh and Ryan, eventually  
Rating: K  
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters you recognize. Charlie, and any other character which is not related to Miami I do own. The plot is mine as well.  
Author's Note: I began this story quite a few months ago. I was never really pleased with how it ended, because I didn't really think I did end it. But, I do like this story.

* * *

Calleigh Duquesne was tired. She was sick, and she was tired of everyone asking if she was fine. Damn it, she wasn't fine. Her best friend was found murdered, and for what? 

Her thoughts were interrupted when her door swung open, startling her out of her trance. She looked up, and her heart fluttered.

Ryan stood in her door way, and he looked as tired as Calleigh felt. He looked back at her, his dull eyes darkening. "How's the gun going?" he asked as he looked her over.

She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and cleared her throat, trying to find her voice. She looked at the gun found at the marina, "The bullet from this gun matches the bullets in and around the body."

"Why do you have such an unsatisfactory look on your face then?" He asked as he came closer and sat in the seat across from her.

She rolled her eyes as she looked at her notes, "It's nothing. I'm just tired and really wanting to go home and take a hot bath."

"Can I join you?" He asked, looking serious. He then realized how it came out and how it sounded and began to stammer, "I mean, I really would like to go home, to my home, and take a nice hot shower, and forget that this day happened. I wasn't implying that, I didn't mean to, I," he took a deep breath, cooling down his cheeks that seemed to become a deeper shade of crimson as he continued to talk, "So. I left the blood sample with Valera, and I'm just going to go and check on that, see how she's doing. Yeah. I'm just," he said as he pointed towards the door and started to get up from his seat.

Calleigh smiled for what felt like the first time in eternity. She stopped and held her hand over Ryan's, forcing him to look at her. "Ryan." She said as she looked him in his eyes, her heart wrenching as she realizes she's never seen his eyes so dull and without his usual sparkle, "Did you love her?"

Taken back by the bluntness of her question, Ryan looked past Calleigh and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He opened them and sighed, as he let the pressure of the days events get to him. He thought about her question, mulled it over in his brain. How does he tell her the truth, without getting her pissed off and want to slug him? He sighed again, ready for the truth to come out, "No. I really don't think I did. She was wonderful, someone I think I could have loved. I think I just lusted after her, holding out for someone else."

Calleigh looked shocked for a brief moment. Then a look that Ryan couldn't place his finger on, sullen perhaps, washed over her features. She looked down at her notes again, then went to close them as she got up, getting ready to leave for the day. She looked back at Ryan, then shook her head, "I have no clue what to say to that, and honestly, I don't have the patience to deal with it." She walked towards the door without a second look back at Ryan.

Ryan rushed to his feet, following her towards the door, pushing it closed with his right hand as she tried to open it. She turned around and looked at him with a sad glare. He rested his left hand on the other side of her, forcing her to stay where she was, "Do not get mad at me. Not today, of all days. I was simply being honest. I cared for her, and I thought she was wonderful. Don't ever imply that I didn't."

"I wasn't implying anything, Ryan." She said as she turned toward the glass door, and pushed against Ryan's chest. Stumbling backwards, Ryan's hands fell to his sides, allowing Calleigh to open the door freely.

She quickly went through the threshold and closed the door behind her, looking at Ryan as the door clicked shut. Unshed tears brimmed her eyes as she raced down the corridor, towards the locker room.

Ryan opened the door to the ballistics lab, ready to run after her. His phone, however, beeped for his attention. He groaned as he flipped the phone open, reading the text message that Valera needed to see him straight away. He rolled his eyes as he closed his phone, placing it back on his belt. Right, case first, Calleigh when she's not boiling over, second.

* * *

Ryan knew today was going to be a bad day when he woke up with that splitting headache. He rolled his shoulders as he thought of the days events. A murdered girlfriend, accusation for that said murder, ring around the rosy case, Stetler, and a pissed off Calleigh. Yep, not bad for a days work. 

He hurried down the corridor towards the locker room, hoping that Calleigh had not left yet. He slowed as he neared the door leading to the lockers, and took a deep breath. He opened the door just as Calleigh was about to open the door to leave. They both stopped in their tracks as they looked at each other, green eyes searching grey eyes as grey eyes were searching green. Calleigh groaned as she turned around and began to walk towards the other door.

Ryan followed her into the locker room, "Calleigh, please wait."

Calleigh turned around and stopped and turned around, "For what, Ryan? An explanation, perhaps? Or would you rather you insult me again?" She watched as Ryan neared her, ready to explain exactly what he meant by his earlier comment, but was thwarted by Calleigh, "I mean, you could have lied to me, bent the truth or something. I don't know what I'm rambling about. I think I'm confusing even myself I th-"

Her rambling was interrupted as Ryan forced her mouth closed with his. Thoughts swarmed both of them as Ryan deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to sweep across her lips. After a few more seconds of a silent filled room, Ryan breathlessly broke away. "First off. I told you the truth because you asked me, and I know how lies like to come around and bite me in the ass. Secondly, you are rambling because you are emotional. You are emotional because the effects of today are finally getting to you. How you lasted this long, even I don't know. Now, I'm going to run back to Valera, and re-check our evidence that I dropped off earlier. Then, I'm going to come back and take you home. I don't want you driving like this."

Shock evident on her face, "Like hell you are taking me home."

He simply walked back towards the door leading to the way out of the locker room, "I would like to see you try to leave without your keys."

She looked down at her right hand to see that indeed, her keys were missing. She glared at his retreating back, "Ryan Wolfe!"

* * *

_So, there it is, Forgotten Night. I had planned one more chapter after this one, but I could never word it the way I wanted to. So, I left it just as is. I'll probably never get that last chapter out, either._


End file.
